O Maior dos Sentimentos
by muggle shipper
Summary: O 7º ano está acabando e é agora ou nunca para Ron e Hermione.


O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazio. Muitos alunos já estavam em seus dormitórios. Só ficaram por lá Hermione, Harry, Rony e mais três quintanistas, que conversavam sobre as últimas provas dos NOM'S. Hermione tinha um pergaminho nas mãos e rabiscava freneticamente sua pena sobre ele, tentando não reparar em um par de olhos azuis que a olhavam intensamente. Ela e Ron estavam sentados no sofá em frente à lareira, um em cada ponta, enquanto Harry havia adormecido na poltrona ao lado.

- Hermione? – Rony chamou.

- Hmmm... – ela balbuciou sem se virar.

- Mione, olha para mim!

- O que você quer, Ronald? Não vê que estou ocupada? – disse ela erguendo um pouco a cabeça e se virando para ele.

- Pára um pouco de escrever. Eu quero falar com você.

Ela bufou.

- Tem certeza, Ronald? Tem certeza que você quer falar comigo? Se bem me lembro, as últimas palavras que você usou para se dirigir a mim, no café da manhã de ontem, foram: "Nunca mais fale comigo Hermione Granger!"

Imediatamente as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

- É, bem..., eu sei que falei, mas... eu me arrependi. Desculpe-me. Eu nem lembro mais porque nós brigamos.

Hermione olhou para ele, não acreditando que ele pedira desculpas. Olhou para Harry por um momento e ele continuava dormindo.

- Ok, está desculpado, agora me deixa voltar ao que estava fazendo. – e ela voltou a escrever.

Rony continuava olhando para ela e isto a estava deixando nervosa. Amassou e arremessou o pedaço de pergaminho na lareira, que já estava lotada de outros que ela já tinha jogado.

- Ron, pára de me encarar assim, senão não vou conseguir terminar isso aqui. Olha só para a lareira, já precisei recomeçar um monte de vezes.

- Mione, eu disse que quero falar com você.

- Ok, mas vamos deixar para amanhã. Eu tenho que me concentrar nisso aqui.

- Mione, eu... – e ele se distraiu quando os três quintanistas foram para o dormitório.

Hermione não sabia o que ele queria e tinha receio do que fosse.

- Falta só uma semana para nos formarmos. – ele disse olhando para a lareira.

- Eu sei! É por isso que tenho que me concentrar aqui. A prof. McGonagall me pediu para fazer o discurso de encerramento na formatura e eu quero caprichar.

- Tenho certeza que você fará o melhor discurso que essa escola já viu! – ele sorriu para ela.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Poucas foram as vezes que ele a elogiara.

- Você realmente acha isso?

- Claro! Com certeza também o seu nome vai acabar em Hogwarts uma História, como uma das melhores estudantes que já passaram por aqui.

Hermione corou levemente. Nunca esperaria ouvi-lo falar essas coisas para ela assim, tão diretamente.

- Obrigada, Ron. Neste caso, talvez, você finalmente abra este livro para ler. Pelo menos para procurar meu nome por lá.

- Epa, não força a barra, hein! – e ele deu uma risada, que acabou sendo acompanhada pela dela.

- Ron, eu também queria muito conversar com você, mas está ficando tarde e...

- E a ronda? – ele lembrou de repente.

- O quê?

- A ronda! Não está na hora dos monitores fazerem a ronda?

Ela o olhou com uma expressão assustada. Nunca Ron se lembrou de uma ronda. Ela sempre teve que quase o puxar pelas vestes para eles patrulharem os corredores.

- Bem, acho que ficou decidido que os monitores da Corvinal é que fariam a ronda desta noite.

- Acha? Se você só "acha", é melhor nós conferirmos. – disse ficando de pé e esticando a mão para ela o acompanhar.

- Ok, está bem, mas não vamos demorar. Só vamos dar uma olhada no corredor do 2º e do 3º andar.

- Ok, chefinha. Quem sou eu para discutir com a monitora-chefe?

- Quem é você para discutir comigo? – ela deu uma gargalhada – É só o que fazemos!

Ele acabou rindo com ela e as risadas acabaram por acordar Harry.

- O que está havendo aqui? – disse assustado, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando os óculos.

- Calma Potter! – Rony disse rindo – Você-Sabe-Quem não retornou do mortos! Você já o liquidou, lembra?

- Ah – disse olhando para os amigos, em pé, a sua frente – Aonde vão?

- Vamos fazer a ronda. – respondeu Hermione.

- Agora? Que horas são?

- Exatamente a hora de fazer a ronda. – disse Rony – Vá para a cama Harry! E não me espere acordado hein.

- Ronald! – ralhou Hermione.

- O quê? Sabe-se lá o que poderemos encontrar!

- Posso ir com vocês? – perguntou Harry.

- Não! – disseram os dois juntos.

- Eu hein! Vocês dois estão muito estranhos.

- É, bem, é que não será legal se alguém ver um aluno fora do dormitório agora, e justamente em companhia dos monitores. Afinal a razão da ronda é essa: ver se tem alguém fora da cama a essa hora. – disse Hermione.

- Isso! Falou e disse! – completou Rony.

- Ok, vão então! – disse ele.

Rony e Hermione saíram pelo buraco do retrato, deixando para trás um Harry sorridente.

- Tomara que estes dois finalmente se acertem! – e se dirigiu ao dormitório, imaginando se deveria contar aos amigos, no dia seguinte, que ele apenas fingia que estava dormindo.

Como era de se esperar, os corredores estavam completamente vazios. Nem Filch eles encontraram. De repente Rony estacou.

- Você ouviu isso? – ele perguntou, segurando o braço dela para que parasse.

- Não! O quê?

- Escuta! – ele disse, ainda segurando o braço da garota – De novo!

- Mas o que é? Eu não estou ouvindo.

- Vem aqui! – ele a puxou para mais perto – Está ouvindo agora?

Ela tentou apurar os ouvidos.

- Ron, eu não estou ouvindo nada. De onde está vindo o tal barulho?

- Daqui! – e ele pegou a mão dela e a levou até seu peito.

- R-Ron..., eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Shhh, apenas ouça o meu coração. Ele está batendo tão forte de paixão por você que parece que vai sair pela minha boca.

Ela continuava abobalhada. Esperou tanto por aquele momento. Ensaiou tantas vezes na frente do espelho o que falaria nessa hora, porém ele a pegou totalmente desprevenida. Estava sem ação. Ele continuou.

- Está ouvindo? Chega mais perto!

Então ele a abraçou forte e ela encostou a cabeça no seu peito. Pôde ver que ele não estava mentindo. O coração dele estava batendo rápido e forte. O que ele não sabia é que o dela estava igualzinho. Dava saltos dentro do seu peito e parecia que ía parar a qualquer momento. Ele então puxou seu queixo, delicadamente, fazendo-a o encarar, porém sem soltá-la do abraço.

- Mione, eu..., eu sou um idiota por esperar tanto tempo para confessar isso a você. Esperar quase até nossa formatura, sendo que eu sinto isso há anos. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso agora, ou então eu vou explodir – ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos castanhos da garota – Eu sou louco por você! Sou louco pelos seus cabelos, pelos seus olhos, pela sua boca, pelo seu perfume. Eu adoro cada pedacinho seu, cada expressão zangada, mandona, inquieta, pensativa, alegre, cada gesto de repreensão, cada conselho, cada ensinamento, cada tudo! Eu amo você! Nunca imaginei que algo assim existisse. Você é tudo para mim!

Ela tinha os olhos embaçados quando disse:

- Ron, eu... eu também te amo demais! Nunca pensei que um dia conseguiria dizer isso a você. Se você é idiota, eu também sou. Sou idiota porque eu venho sentindo isso em silêncio há muito tempo. Guardando para mim tudo de você. Memorizando cada fala, cada sorriso, cada momento, cada sarda sua. – e eles riram. Ela continuou – Eu me sinto egoísta por não ter conseguido partilhar isso com você. Eu sou uma grifinória falsa, porque eu nunca tive coragem para falar. Que bom que você é a prova real do que é ser um verdadeiro grifinório!

Eles trocaram um sorriso, então ele fez um carinho no seu rosto. Passou os dedos pela testa, sobrancelhas, face. Seus dedos passearam pelo contornos dos lábios dela, como se ele estivesse comprovando para si mesmo que ela estava ali com ele, que era verdade. Então ele se aproximou lentamente e beijou-lhe a testa, depois o rosto, e foi beijando devagar, caminhando até sua boca. Seus lábios envolveram o lábio inferior dela, sugando-o gentilmente, para depois fazer o mesmo com o superior. Se o coração de ambos batia descompassado antes, agora eles pareciam uma orquestra de percussão. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados saboreando cada momento daquele beijo. Ela sentia os lábios dele umedecendo os seus de uma forma absurdamente deliciosa. Ela passou a acompanhar os movimentos, provocando nele a mesma sensação. Então sentiu a língua dele pedir, delicadamente, a passagem para o interior da sua boca. E ela a deixou entrar, para encontrar a sua, numa espera ansiosa. Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos ruivos que ela tanto adorava. Rony se arrepiou inteiro quando sentiu os dedos dela entre seus cabelos. Ela sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas, a puxando ainda mais. O beijo havia se transformado de algo doce e singelo, a algo selvagem e faminto. Suas línguas e lábios trabalhavam em uma sintonia perfeita. A sensação de calor era inebriante. Passo a passo ele a encostou na parede do corredor, forçando seu corpo contra o dela. De repente, soltou a sua boca. Seus lábios agora estavam em sua orelha e depois no seu pescoço. Ela soltou um gemido e percebeu que o pescoço dele também estava ali, todo para ela. Automaticamente ela também levou sua boca até lá, provou-o com a língua e depois deu uma pequena mordida, fazendo-o soltar um ruído entre as carícias. Novamente suas bocas se acharam. Parecia-lhes que iriam deslocar as mandíbulas, tamanho tesão reprimido que eles estavam liberando.

- Sr. Weasley! Srta Granger!

Eles se soltaram ofegantes e assustados. Em pé, a frente deles, estava a Prof. McGonagall, com uma expressão que não puderam definir.

- Professora! – eles disseram em uníssono.

"Pronto! Detenção a uma semana da formatura! Era só o que faltava!" – Rony pensou.

"Ai, Merlin, agora não vou mais poder fazer o discurso de encerramento! Droga, droga, droga!" – Hermione pensou.

Ela tentou contornar:

- Nós... ah... nós estávamos fazendo a r-ronda e... "Ai deixa de ser idiota, ela viu mesmo."

- Onde está Harry Potter? – McGonagall perguntou.

- Hã? – eles exclamaram.

- Potter, o amigo de vocês. Onde está?

Rony olhou abobado para Hermione e depois para a professora.

- A sra. não vai fal... ai! – e ele não completou, sentindo um pequeno pisão da garota.

- Ah, professora..., o Harry está no dormitório. Dormindo, creio eu. – disse Hermione.

Ela os olhou novamente com uma expressão séria.

- Bem, e pelo que a srta disse, vocês estão na ronda?

- Isso, na ronda. – Rony se adiantou para confirmar – Aí caiu um cisco no olho da Hermione e eu estava..., bem estava ajudando a tirar...

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos, numa tentativa muda de pedir que ele não tentasse explicar o óbvio.

- Ok, então é melhor voltarem agora. Não há mais ninguém fora da cama a essa hora. – e saiu caminhando.

Eles apenas viram ela se afastar, meio boquiabertos. Então, ao se olharem, eles ouviram:

- Vocês devem tomar mais cuidado nesta "ronda". Afinal Filch ou algum professor poderia estar passando por aqui agora. Para este tipo de "ronda", existem Hogsmeade , os jardins à beira do lago e, talvez, a sala precisa.

- Professora! – Hermione exclamou surpresa.

- Andem srta. Granger, sr. Weasley! Voltem logo para a Torre da Grifinória, antes que eu me lembre da cena que eu vi agora há pouco. – disse segurando o riso.

- Sim, senhora! – disseram juntos e saíram em disparada pelo corredor.

Ao passarem pelo buraco do retrato, eles estavam ofegantes. Pela situação, pela corrida e até porque não conseguiam parar de rir.

- O que deu na McGonagall? – Rony dizia entre as risadas.

- Sei lá, esta é uma pergunta que eu nunca saberei responder.

- Vai ver ela estava relembrando os bons momentos que ela já teve há uns..., 50 ou 60 anos atrás?

- Ron! Que indelicado!

- Ah, Mione, quem não gosta de ficar num amasso gostoso?

- Bem – ela disse – não poderia culpá-la. Estava tão bom!

- A gente pode continuar, não tem ninguém mesmo por aqui. – disse puxando-a pela cintura.

- Não Ron, alguém pode descer.

- Ah, só um beijinho.

- Ok, só um beijinho.

Novamente a boca de Ron envolveu a dela, não num beijnho, mas num beijaço apaixonado. Naquele momento não havia mais dúvidas na cabeça de ambos: eles se amavam demais.

No dia seguinte, Harry decidiu acordar Rony logo. Estava curioso. Ele abriu a cortina da cama do amigo e o encontrou sorridente e aéreo. Rony se assustou.

- Droga, Harry! Como você abre o cortinado assim, de repente? E seu estivesse..., você sabe.

- Eu sei que você faz essas coisas no banheiro! – disse rindo.

Rony ficou da cor dos cabelos.

- O que você quer afinal?

- Quero saber tudinho que houve ontem à noite, durante sua ronda com a monitora-chefe. – disse rindo.

- Não houve nada! Não havia um aluno sequer fora da cama.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. E por que você estava todo sorridente aí?

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Ah..., bem..., é porque finalmente nós vamos nos formar. Por isso estou feliz.

- Pára com isso Ron! Você mente mal demais. – e completou – E aí, vai me contar ou vou ter que fazer a Mione passar pelo constrangimento de me confessar tudo?

- Você conversa essas coisas com ela? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

- Ah, peguei! Que coisas hein?

Rony bufou, então Harry falou:

- Ron, deixa disso, eu ouvi o papo de vocês ontem. Eu não estava dormindo.

- A gente não falou nada demais.

- Mas insinuaram. Ron, eu não sou bobo. Vai, conta! Ela beija bem?

- Por que você está interessado em saber como a Hermione beija? – perguntou com raiva.

- Deixa disso, Ron! Estou tentando fazer você me falar. Eu não estou interessado nela. Eu adoro ela, mas como uma irmã. E irmã por irmã, eu prefiro a sua. – ele riu.

- Harry! – ralhou Rony.

- Você vai dizer agora, ou então vai ter que contar na frente do Simas, do Neville e do Dino, porque eu vou acordar todos eles para ouvirem. – ameaçou ele.

Rony ficou com o rosto super vermelho.

- Ok, ok... A gente meio que..., meio que se beijou.

- Sabia! Mas como é um "meio" beijo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Pára Harry!

- Conta mais, vai!

- A gente estava no meio da ronda e eu acabei confessando que eu gosto dela.

- Gosta? Você arrasta o Expresso de Hogwarts por ela.

- Bem, eu disse que a amo. Está satisfeito?

- E ela?

- Ela disse que também me ama. – e deu um sorriso.

- Uau! Que legal! Aí veio o beijo...

- Por que esse interesse todo pelo nosso beijo? – perguntou emburrado.

- Eu estou provocando você, idiota!

- Ok, se você quer mesmo saber, ela beija bem demais e tem a boca deliciosa! Pronto falei! Agora nem pense em querer provar também!

Harry só ria da cara emburrada dele.

- E pare de rir! – mas acabou rindo com ele.

- Finalmente! – Harry levantou as mãos para o alto.

Eles riram mais um pouco, então Ron disse:

- Você não sabe quem nos pegou no flagra! – disse Rony

- Alguém viu vocês?

- Viu! E no meio do amasso!

- Quem?

- McGonagall. Cara, naquela hora eu já estava começando a imaginar que tipo de detenção a gente iria levar.

- Sério? E aí?

- Acredite se quiser, ela deixou passar e ainda recomendou para gente ficar namorando em Hogsmeade, no jardim ou na sala precisa.

- Na sala precisa? – disse Harry assustado.

- Pois é! Vai entender esses professores. – e eles ficaram rindo mais um pouco.

No dormitório feminino, Hermione levantou com um grande sorriso nos lábios. O que acabou provocando olhares desconfiados das suas colegas de quarto.

- Viu alguma fadinha reluzente? – perguntou Parvati.

- Alguma coisa muito boa aconteceu. Conta, vai! – pediu Lilá.

- Ah gente, não aconteceu nada.

- Aconteceu sim! Eu nunca vi você acordar com este sorriso. – afirmou Lilá.

- Só pode ser por causa de algum garoto! – disse Parvati.

- Ou então ela ganhou um livro novo! – disse Lilá e riu junto com Parvati.

"Elas não vão me tirar do sério! Hoje não!"

- Fala Granger! O Harry desistiu da Gina e te agarrou no corredor? – perguntou Parvati rindo.

- A Hermione com o Harry? Ah vai Parvati, ela nunca fica com ninguém, vai ficar logo com ele? – disse Lilá.

Hermione ficou lívida de raiva. Não que ela quisesse algo com Harry, mas Lilá falou de uma forma que a ofendeu.

- Anda, fala logo Hermione!

- Não tem nada demais, apenas a McGonagall me pediu para fazer o discurso de formatura. – ela disse.

Não era bem mentira, afinal ela ficou extremamente feliz quando a Professora lhe deu essa incumbência, porém não chegava nem perto da felicidade de ser beijada pelo garoto com que ela sempre sonhou. Lilá e Parvati a miraram com desconfiança.

- Ah, não deve ser só por isso não. – disse Lilá.

"Mas elas não desistem nunca?" Pensou.

- Eu já disse: é por causa de algum carinha. Conta, quem é? – pediu Parvati.

- Conta! Conta! Conta! – as duas fizeram coro.

- Ai, mas por que eu tenho que contar alguma coisa? Vocês nunca me incluíram no papinho de vocês. Nunca me contaram nada.

- Bem..., ah... – Lilá ficou sem graça.

- É isso mesmo. Eu divido este dormitório com vocês há 7 anos e eu não sei nada de vocês. Você nunca comentou comigo Parvati, por exemplo, como o Harry convidou você para o Baile do Tribruxo. E eu só soube que você iria com ele, porque ele me contou. E também não sabia, Lilá, que você tinha uma queda pelo Ronald e ficado com ele. Nunca soube como começou. Somente soube de vocês quando eu vi..., bem... , quando eu vi vocês se engolindo lá no Salão Comunal.

Parvati falou envergonhada:

- Ah Hermione, você sempre foi tão na sua. Sempre compenetrada, sempre estudando. A gente sempre achou que você não se interessasse por futilidades. Corrigindo: agradáveis futilidades!

- Gente, eu sou uma garota normal. Talvez eu não seja tão fanática por roupas e maquiagem. E talvez eu seja um pouco envergonhada para falar dos garotos. Mas eu me interesso por eles também e eu dou mais valor a essas "futilidades" agora, Parvati, porque eu quero estar bonita para...

- Ah, confessou! Para quem? – perguntou Lilá.

- Vocês vão ver esta semana.

- Puxa, Granger, vamos ter só uma semana até a formatura. Só uma semana para advinhar e fofocar a respeito? – brincou Parvati.

- Vocês não precisarão advinhar. Eu não pretendo, digamos, me "esconder". – e saiu sorridente para o banheiro, deixando as duas de boca aberta.

Quando Hermione chegou no Salão Comunal, já encontrou os dois amigos aguardando por ela.

- Bom dia, meninos!

- Oi, Hermione... – disse Harry tentando segurar o riso.

- O que foi? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Mione – começou Rony – eu contei para o Harry. Você não vai ficar zangada, vai?

Ela corou um pouco.

- Para o Harry tudo bem.

- Mas eu não quero esconder nada. Eu quero te beijar e abraçar a hora que eu tiver vontade.

- Eu também, seu bobo. – e deu-lhe um beijinho.

Apenas um simples selinho, provocou um descarga elétrica no corpo dela. E ele também sentiu o mesmo, pois imediatamente ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou com toda vontade, não se importando com Harry ou os outros alunos que desciam para o café e assobiavam para eles, quando passavam.

- Ei, vocês dois! Eu ainda estou aqui! – disse Harry – Quem diria hein, um monitor e a monitora-chefe se agarrando nafrente de todo mundo. Que exemplo! – brincou ele.

- Está com inveja, é? – brincou Rony

- Para dizer a verdade, estou. Então vamos descer logo, porque a Gina já foi e eu quero matar a vontade também. – disse ele, fazendo Hermione rir e Rony ficar emburrado.

A última semana em Hogwarts passou rapidamente. Definitivamente Hermione não conseguia terminar seu discurso de encerramento, pois Ron não deixava. Ora ele puxava a sua pena ou o pergaminho, dando-lhe um beijinho. Ora ele chegava de mansinho, por trás, mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha, ou sussurrava no seu ouvido que a amava,arrepiando-lhe inteirinha.

- Ron, o discurso de encerramento só vai ter duas linhas, se você não me deixar terminar. A cerimônia é amanhã.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ok, vou dar uma trégua por... – olhou o relógio – uns 10 minutos.

- Ronald!

- Ë o tempo limite que eu agüento ficar sem beijar você!

- Não exagera, seu bobo! – ela riu.

- Tá bom! Duas horas, então! Eu volto daqui a duas horas e vou levar você para um passeio.

- Combinado.

E ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Hermione voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, mas seus pensamentos estavam no ruivo. Na boca, pescoço, mãos, tudo. "Concentração Hermione! Concentração!" – ela disse a si mesma.

Rony desceu até o Salão principal e encontrou um aglomerado de pessoas em volta da mesa da Grifinória. Harry, sua irmã, Neville, Dino, Simas, Luna e alguns outros corvinais também.

- Ron, vem aqui, rápido! – gritou Gina.

- O que houve, gente? – perguntou chegando perto.

- Veja só o que a Pichí deixou aqui para você?

Ele pegou a carta sem entender nada.

- O que é isso?

- Ora, cara, é uma carta dos Chudley Cannons. Abre logo! – pediu Harry.

Rony olhou meio abobado para o emblema do seu time de Quadribol, estampado na carta. Abriu-a e leu.

"_Prezado Sr. Ronald Weasley,_

_Nossos olheiros estiveram em segredo em Hogwarts durante todo este ano, observando os times de quadribol das casas. Eles ficaram impressionados com a sua performance como goleiro da Casa Grifinória._

_Gostaríamos de convidá-lo para fazer um teste conosco na próxima semana, dia 7 de Julho. Caso seja aprovado, ficaremos felizes em oferecer-lhe um ótimo contrato para que defenda os Cannons na próxima temporada._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Otto Linverson_

Vice-Presidente Executivo dos Chuddley Cannons 

- E então? – perguntaram os garotos

- Eu..., eu f-fui convidado para fazer um teste com eles. – disse meio abobado e depois abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Que ótimo! – Gina pulou no pescoço do irmão.

- Puxa, cara, parabéns! – disse Harry.

E então todos vieram lhe cumprimentar.

- Cadê Hermione? – Gina perguntou.

- Ela está lá em cima, terminando o discurso dela.

- Você não vai contar para ela?

- Vou, mas prometi dar um tempo, para ela acabar lá.

- Puxa, não acredito, meu irmão goleiro dos Cannons.

- Calma aí Gina, eu vou fazer um teste ainda.

- E você não confia em você mesmo, Ron? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu vou dar meu máximo!

- É assim que se fala!

Depois de passadas as tais duas horas, Rony voltou a Salão Comunal, mas Hermione não estava lá. Encontrou Collin Creevey conversando com outros alunos.

- Collin, você viu a Hermione por aí?

- A Prof McGonagall a chamou lá na sala da diretoria. Ela deve estar lá agora.

- Ah, ok, obrigado. – disse e saiu.

Rony ficou aguardando Hermione próximo à sala de McGonagall. Não demorou muito e a menina saiu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mione! – ele disse indo ao encontro dela.

- Oh, Ron! – ela pulou no seu pescoço, o abraçando forte.

- Nossa, o que houve? Você está radiante!

Ela o olhou e comentou:

- Parece que você também! Está com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Ah, eu tenho uma coisa muito legal para contar.

- Eu também!

- Então vamos para aquele passeio e a gente conta as novidades.

E eles foram caminhando pelos terrenos da escola de mãos dadas. Era final de tarde, mas o sol ainda brilhava. Eles se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore e Hermione encostou sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Ron, a Prof. McGonagall acabou de me dar uma ótima notícia!

- Será que é melhor do que a que eu recebi?

- Bem, não sei, mas ela conseguiu uma vaga para mim no Ministério, no setor de Relações Exteriores. Eu havia dito a ela que gostaria de ter mais contato com o mundo bruxo de uma forma geral. E quando disse mundo, eu quis dizer mundo mesmo. Este setor é uma extensão da OMCB (Organização Mundial de Cooperação Bruxa) e trata de assuntos ligados a ajudas humanitárias, contra catástrofes, guerras, etc. É a organização que dita as regras para uma relação pacífica entre os bruxos. Eu vou fazer este estágio com eles, enquanto eu faço o curso propriamente dito, dentro do próprio Ministério. É um curso de 4 anos.

- Puxa, Mione, que legal! Que bom que está feliz!

- Muito! Agora me diga o que houve para te deixar tão feliz também.

Então, ele mostrou a carta a ela. Hermione leu e abriu um enorme sorriso para ele.

- Ron, isso é maravilhoso! – e deu um beijo nele.

- Mione, eu estou tão feliz! Parece que eu posso voar, sem vassoura! Primeiro eu tenho a garota que eu amo, depois o meu time de coração me chama para um teste. Eu não estou acreditando!

- Ah, Ron, eu também me sinto assim. E agora estou mais feliz ainda, porque a pessoa que eu mais amo, também está conseguindo o que deseja e está irradiando alegria. A sorte está batendo na nossa porta! Eu acho que nem se eu tivesse tomado um frasco inteiro de Felix Felicis iria acontecer assim.

- Eu acho que se ficar melhor que isso, pode até estragar! – Ron disse com um sorriso.

Ele a fez deitar a cabeça no seu colo e abaixou-se para beijá-la. Ficaram ali, sob o pôr do sol, curtindo toda a felicidade que estava em seus corações.

O dia da formatura amanheceu com um bonito sol. Os Jardins de Hogwarts estavam tomados por dezenas de cadeiras, que acomodavam os alunos, seus pais e irmãos. Na frente, uma grande mesa, por sobre um palco erguido um pouco acima do gramado. Nesta mesa podiam ser vistos todos os professores da Escola e, no centro, a professora e atual diretora Minerva McGonagall. Um a um, os alunos formandos eram chamados e recebiam seu diploma de conclusão. Os Weasleys estavam todos presentes, assim como os pais de Hermione. Logicamente os Dursley não compareceram, mesmo que Harry lhes tivesse enviado o convite, apenas por cortesia. Hermione recebeu seu diploma das mãos da própria McGonagall, para orgulho dos pais. Harry recebeu o seu, ovacionado pelos professores e alunos, excetuando-se os da Sonserina. Afinal ele havia salvado a todos do maldito Voldemort e, graças a ele, a Escola pôde reabrir novamente. Quando Rony foi chamado, todos os Weasley aplaudiram entusiasticamente. Molly chorava abraçada a Arthur e os gêmeos soltaram fogos filibusteiro, assustando a todos e provocando gargalhadas de muitos.

- Roniquinho! Uhuuu! Aí maninho! – urravam Fred e Jorge entre as explosões dos fogos.

Rony nunca esteve tão vermelho, quando recebeu o diploma das mãos da Prof Sprout. McGonagall então chamou sua melhor aluna para fazer o discurso final da formatura:

- Agora, para finalizar a cerimônia, gostaria de chamar a srta. Hermione Granger para fazer o discurso de encerramento.

Hermione subiu ao palco e recebeu aplausos de todos e algumas vaias dos sonserinos, especialmente Pansy Parkinson. Ela apenas ignorou a falta de educação destes últimos e começou a falar. Para espanto de Rony, ela não tinha nenhum pergaminho nas mãos.

- Bem, antes de mais nada eu gostaria de agradecer a Prof. McGonagall por ter me dado a chance de fazer este encerramento. Espero muito que minhas palavras estejam a altura desta Escola.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu não escrevi nada para falar aqui. Estranhando que não haja nenhum pergaminho em minhas mãos. Na verdade, eu estive por toda essa semana tentando colocar minhas idéias no papel. Esforcei-me muito para isso, mas havia sempre uma distração por perto que não deixava eu me concentrar. Uma distração ruiva.

Ela olhou para Rony, que estava ainda mais vermelho do que quando fôra receber o diploma, e sorriu para ele, arrancando gargalhadas de todos e a provocação dos gêmeos. Rony acabou sorrindo também. Ela continuou:

- Pois é, o rapazinho ali acabou me fazendo um favor. Eu percebi que as palavras não têm emoção alguma quando lidas de um papel, pois a emoção foi colocada ali, no momento em que foram escritas, registradas. Portanto achei que seria melhor que eu deixasse a minha emoção falar a vocês diretamente, sem pergaminho ou pena, sem parágrafos, linhas ou pontuação. Apenas deixar meu coração falar. Pois bem, quando entrei nesta escola, há 7 anos, eu me senti perdida. Perdida porque nunca convivi com qualquer tipo de bruxo ou magia. Meus pais se assustaram quando eu recebi uma carta de Hogwarts. Nunca havíamos ouvido falar dela ou deste tipo de estudo. Quando entrei naquele trem, a minha vida mudou completamente. Dali surgiu uma das coisas mais importantes que uma pessoa pode ter na vida: a amizade. A mais pura e verdadeira amizade. Eu conheci dois pirralhos de 11 anos. Um tinha os óculos quebrados e roupas imensas para o corpo franzino dele, mas já era um bruxo famosíssimo. Coitado, ele nem tinha idéia disso. O outro tinha um rato nas mãos e tentava fazer um feitiço. Ah, e estava com o nariz sujo. – vários alunos gargalharam – Bem, esses dois me detestaram. Eu sei, eu sei, me odiaram na hora e devem ter torcido muito para eu não cair na mesma casa que eles. O fato é que esses dois bobos se tornaram meus melhores amigos. Companheiros inseparáveis. Na verdade, a gente meio que se completava, pois estávamos sempre nos ajudando e nos confortando nos momentos difíceis. E olha que não foram poucos, nestes 7 anos. Posso dizer que não consigo mais me ver sem eles. Não consigo imaginar minha vida daqui por diante sem a presença deles. Um deles até virou meu namorado! É, aquele mesmo do nariz sujo! – ela sorriu novamente para Rony que devolveu o sorriso – Todos nós estamos encerrando um ciclo em nossas vidas. Vamos seguir rumos distintos e profissões diferentes. Porém o que eu quero dizer com tudo isso é que um ciclo acaba, mas a amizade não. A amizade verdadeira não acaba, ela só nos une para enfrentar novas etapas na vida, novos desafios. Os verdadeiros amigos são reconhecidos nesta hora. Assim eu peço a todos vocês: Não esqueçam nunca o que esta escola proporcionou a todos nós. Ela nos deu ensinamentos e sabedoria para enfrentar o mundo lá fora e nos deu, acima de tudo, uns aos outros. Lembrem-se sempre disso! Obrigada a todos vocês, meus amigos e um muito obrigada, de coração, a todos vocês, professores. – finalizou, virando-se para a mesa.

Ela desceu do palco com lágrimas nos olhos e recebendo a mesma ovação que Harry recebera um pouco antes. Muitos choravam e até alguns sonserinos estavam emocionados. Assim que ela colocou os pés fora do palco, Rony correu até ela, a abraçou e deu-lhe um longo beijo, sem ligar nem um pouco para os professores, os alunos, os pais dela ou os seus. Ele só queria mostrar a ela o quanto ela era amada.

Ali todos souberam que realmente a amizade é muito importante mas, para aqueles dois, o amor era muito mais.

**FIM**


End file.
